


Pseudonym

by QuillMind



Series: Clandestine [8]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: It was like something out of a movie.  You met a handsome man in a brand new city, started talking, a mutual attraction formed.  You both had secrets, but what you didn't know was, he knew all of yours.





	

You met Odagiri in a cafe. 

It was near the central square where plenty of shops were, and not too far from your workplace.  You liked to go there for breaks and enjoy a meal or a coffee.  On a particularly crowded day, you spotted an empty seat and asked the person sitting down if you could share the table with him.  The man lowered his book to respond, and looked oddly surprised to see you, as though you were a celebrity.  Far from it, really. 

You quickly realized that he was Japanese, and an introduction occurred, followed by a pleasant, albeit somewhat stiff (on his part) conversation.  Like you, he was new to this city, and just getting used to living here.  It wasn't common for you to be this forward with people, especially men, but you had a good feeling about Odagiri, and surprised yourself by giving him an invitation to visit you at your job if he felt like it. 

A few days later, he did come to see you.  It had taken you a while to notice at first, being so preoccupied with your work, but when you did catch sight of him, you almost slipped up in your task in front of everyone.  Thankfully, improvisation was a long-ingrained trait in you, so none of your coworkers noticed the near-miss.  Odagiri met with you afterwards, and you spoke together again, two things you enjoyed very much. 

This continued for some time, these short but sweet meetings before and after your job, talking and eating at the cafe and him walking you home.  You could never visit him at his workplace, since the hours of yours prevented this, and on top of that, his was a much more restrictive environment, so he always came to you. 

This night was different.  Everyone else had long since gone home, and most of the lights in the building were shut off besides the ones of the room you were in.  In the past, you were sometimes a little scared at being all alone in this huge place, but currently, you were overwhelmingly grateful. 

The flowers had certainly been the catalyst for the situation you were in--the sight of Odagiri holding the little gift was what led to you kissing him, after all--but you would have done so anyway even if he'd arrived empty-handed.  You could feel in his mouth, the way it flinched when you first made contact, that he was surprised by your boldness, and for a second you became terribly afraid that you had overstepped your bounds and made him uncomfortable, but then you felt his weight pushing back onto you while his arms looped around your back and hip, and you knew that you had been reading his signals correctly. 

You didn't really have a plan when you kissed him, you just knew you wanted to do that; what would happen afterwards was never considered, so the instant he pressed closer and backed you up against the table, a tiny gasp escaped your throat.  The reality of what was beginning sunk into you the same way his tongue was, gentle and smooth, but powerfully disarming and hot. 

That little sound from you made Odagiri smile.  It proved him correct about his initial assessment of you as not being a femme fatale, but with plenty of passion hiding underneath that sweet exterior.  His confidence went up and the tables turned, with him pushing so that his body was flush with yours so that you could feel the evidence of his desire against your stomach. 

Again you gasped, only what came out of your mouth was a shaky moan, something unmistakably sexual and wanton.  It sounded alien to you, but it had more power than you realized, further fueling the fire that was building inside of Odagiri.  You both slid along the edge of the table, hands blindly flying out and knocking over random objects in their path in an attempt to steady yourselves, but quickly snapping back to each other's bodies as if magnetized.  The night didn't have enough minutes, enough hours, it seemed, to let you become satisfied with touching each other. 

You passed the end of the table and fell backwards, catching hold of the thick velvet curtain that served as a makeshift partition for the room.  As shaky as you were, Odagiri didn't stop, one hand drifting up your thigh as the other made a sleek path over your ribs to the valley between your breasts.  You jerked against the curtain, and heard a snapping sound before you both collapsed to the floor--you had leaned too hard on the wall of fabric and ripped it from its flimsy metal rings. 

He grunted, you squealed, and your lips hit hard enough to bruise as you landed in a heap.  Odagiri pulled back to apologize and ask if you were hurt, but you immediately began laughing, and he soon found himself doing the same.  He looked at you, giggling with your hair fanning out over the rich crimson velvet that had cushioned the two of you, and he could not think of having seen anything lovelier.  Planting his forearm next to your head, he leaned in and kissed you.  He felt your giggling abruptly stop and melt into pleased hums. 

The curtain swished as your bodies moved above it, intertwined fingers pushing, feet pulling and knees bending.  You were torn between getting Odagiri completely naked and having him in you right away.  The opposing desires made you extra clumsy at removing his clothes, fumbling at the buttons of his shirt and growling in frustration at the unnecessary complexity of his tie.  Eventually you compromised by leaving his shirt still on but open, tie loosened to dangle over you, the tip tickling your torso delightfully.  You unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, but the final step you left up to him. 

Odagiri had gone through intense training routines in the past, some of which might have killed other people.  Mentally and emotionally as well, he had been conditioned to remain calm under pressure, to overcome the many dangers that life would throw at him.  Yet the sight of you beneath him, your dress opened up and bra shoved away from its proper position to show a breathtaking and clearly aroused body, felt like the greatest challenge to his willpower that he had ever faced. 

He closed his eyes and his mouth began a slow descent from your lips, kissing your neck, collarbone, the tip of your nipple and the curved underside of your breast, until he finally found himself at your entrance, guarded by only a thin layer of cotton.  Your head went back with an impatient huff and you dazedly cast your eyes at the ceiling while Odagiri gently pulled your panties to the side.  Maybe you heard him inhale with admiration, maybe not, but you didn't care about that the second his tongue went on you and began feeling its way around your folds. 

"Oh--!" was all you could manage before the stimulation he applied cut you off.  It wasn't just his mouth--his hair brushing the inside of your thighs, his palm gripping your bottom and his fingertips rubbing your own wetness on your clit with remarkable tenderness--everything he was doing was wonderful. 

You had to say something.  You had to tell him that you liked what he was doing.  But the pleasure he was providing seemed to come at the price of your ability to speak. 

"O--Odagiri..." 

There was the sound of a wet kiss as he looked up.  Your head weighed a ton as you struggled to lift it to meet his eyes. 

"Good, so good," you said shakily, spreading your legs wider.  "It's... so good..." 

In a faraway corner of your mind, you thought of how your colleagues would shake their heads at you for being so inarticulate, but it was the best you could do. 

Dark eyes were in front of yours as Odagiri came close to you again.  He said nothing, but slipped a finger inside of your channel.  Reflexively you tensed around him, shuddering. 

"Good?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper.  His hand began moving. 

You nodded rapidly, clutching his arm.  "Yes." 

A second fingers entered, and your brows knit together in amazement.  Your hips twisted. 

"Good?" Odagiri asked again, a huskiness tinging his voice. 

In an effort to keep quiet(er), you put your hand to your mouth, biting down on a knuckle.  "Yesss..." 

A third finger, moving faster and now curling upward to hit at a sensitive spot you didn't know existed.  When the fourth one quickly joined, your pussy practically sucked it in and held on deliriously.  Odagiri felt his face burn at how greedy your body was for him.  He exhaled harshly, and his hand slowed down as he shifted. 

The slackening of his pace let you catch your breath and open your eyes.  Licking your parched lips, you reached out to circle your arms around his neck.  "More," you rasped, pushing your hips against him.  "More..." 

He chuckled while mentally shivering at your pleading tone.  "I'm afraid I don't have any more fingers on this hand," he said, massaging your slickness with his digits. 

You mewled at first, then used all of your strength to squeeze around his hand.  "Please... Fuck me!" you demanded, flashing angry need in your eyes. 

You had never cursed in front of Odagiri before; you never did it in general, really.  So for him to hear you hiss out that bit of profanity was unexpectedly thrilling--and the last tip over the edge that made him withdraw his hand, pull himself free, and fill you with one fluid thrust. 

The air was knocked out of your lungs, but not before you moaned long and low.  You glanced at Odagiri, his brow furrowed in fierce concentration, statue-still and painfully tense.  He had nearly come right there and then, and was using all the resolve he had to stay still and not ruin the moment. 

You, however, didn't know this.  You worriedly murmured his name, caressing his face and asking if he was all right.  He snorted a laugh at the ridiculousness of that question, and nuzzled into your neck while uttering reassurances.  Then he swallowed, and started moving. 

The soft, garnet sea beneath you rustled, and gradually the waves became more frequent and forceful.  The wooden floorboards underneath creaked, sending the nearby debris from the table rolling around and clattering.  A lipstick tube spun in circles, and the rounded stopper of a perfume bottle wobbled near your head, but you didn't notice then. 

This wasn't what either of you normally did.  That was probably part of the appeal.  Again you thought of your colleagues, and what they might say if they heard you were doing this--fucking a guy you had only recently met on the floor of your shared backstage dressing room. 

It would be your naughty little secret.  You knew you wouldn't ever see this room quite the same way again.  In the future you would be changing costumes and putting on your makeup with the other girls in the theatre, and every once in a while remember having your legs wrapped around this man, arching and crying like a cat in heat.  Long after the all the extravagant flowers you received from fans had wilted, you would still think of the ones that Odagiri had given you the most fondly, a little hand-tied bunch of lily of the valley.  The pretty white blossoms were sweetly fragrant, and had already become your new favourite flower, so much more appealing than even a thousand red roses.

Coming to Manchuria to start over your acting career had been a scary decision to make, though you knew it was the right one; staying in Japan after everything that happened was too painful.  That didn't mean you hadn't been intimidated or lonely.  But now things had changed. 

Your voice was reaching a fever pitch as your movements became even faster and more erratic.  Sweat was visible on the sides of Odagiri's face, and his impeccably neat hair was loosely swaying over his forehead like palm leaves.  The last thought he had before slamming into you hard and climaxing was how the noises you were making in your own instance of reverie were the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. 

A drug-like fog covered you both as you lay there panting.  Odagiri had tried to move off, but you held him in place; you liked having the weight of him on you. 

With easy affection, you traced the lines of his lantern jaw.  "I like you a lot, Odagiri," you said. 

For a split second you saw conflict cross his features, and you frowned.  His eyes moved here and there as if he were debating something in his mind, then he recalled that he had to respond to you. 

"I like you a lot, too," he said.  "And I want to tell you something else." 

"What's that?" 

Odagiri bit his tongue.  He had yet to fully get used to disclosing secrets.  Perhaps further down the line he would tell you of how he'd seen you on stage when you were still in Tokyo, and that he'd been stationed in Manchuria because of you, but those were weightier truths that he needed to work up to.  First things first. 

"My name... It's not my real name.  It's not that I was deceiving you, it's... just that I've lived with it for a very long time." 

Your eyes widened, but you were not offended.  After all, he was in the military, where cover names would not be a rare thing.  Plus you could appreciate the desire to be anonymous sometimes.

He continued.  "I... I'd like you to call me by my real name.  The one that I was born with." 

Like you, he was in this city for a fresh start.  He did not have to be Odagiri anymore.  He could be true with you. 

He said the name he hadn't said himself in forever. 

You were silent as you absorbed this part of him, then smiled warmly and kissed him. 

"Nice to meet you, Hiroyuki Tobisaki." 

It sounded like a blessing to his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't forget about Odagiri, can we. Even if he didn't stick around to remain as a D-Agency man. 
> 
> Side note: In the language of flowers, Lily of the valley means "return of happiness." It's nice to believe that Odagiri found some small measure of happiness after going to Manchuria. :)


End file.
